


Heart of the dark

by Dovahnoretellstorys



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: I have no idea what to put here #Orignalcharacter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahnoretellstorys/pseuds/Dovahnoretellstorys
Summary: This is a book im writing ill post my wips here! Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Heart of the dark

Chapter   
1  
Goblins hate company especially ours 

Something wasn't right. Karma tugged out the arrow stuck in the horse's flank and lightly touched her finger to its tip. It appeared to be made out of finely sharpened flint, dark and black as ebony. It’s shaft was sturdy and made out of what looked to be dark oak. Karma turned to the party.

" Goblins have been here and they still might be. Let's poke ar-." Her sentence was cut off as a volley of arrows flew through the air 

"Duck!" Hollered Humphrey, dropping to the ground."

Karma deflected one of the arrows with a sword and heard a thunk as an arrow impeded itself in Duke’s shoulder. He let out a roar of pain and fury and drew his axe cutting response, its polished edge gleamed in the sunlight and his claws making loud clicking sounds on the stone road as he rushed toward the trees. 

Over to her right Alphys was struggling to get a potion out of her satchel to throw at the goblins. Another volley of arrows were launched. Karma couldn't see Splash, but Aura was nearby shooting her lightning bolt spells at their unseen enemies. The Wizard turned to her with a scowl on her face. "Go help Duke, he’s going to run straight into those arrows.”  
Wouldn't that be doing us a favor?" Karma laughed jokingly before darting over to help her friend. The branches above waved wildly as three goblins dropped down from the trees with their daggers. 

" no getting out of this, we know who you are and what you're carrying. We got orders from the boss ‘imself." Growled the middle one while the other two circled them. "You don't even have a sword." It smiled, its voice full of short lived glee. 

Karma grinned back as she flicked her wrist and a small grass vine slithered up her arm and extended into a sword. "I would feel bad for you, but goblins are murderers and smell when was the last time you took a bath? .” She lunged forward but the goblin was a fast thinker. He side stepped her lunge and stabbed toward her left leg and managed to graze it. 

"Tis but a scratch vermin, is that all you got?" Karma taunted the lead goblin while she avoided it’s lunges. "Geeze do you goblins have bad eyesight because we are clearly more than a match for you."   
It's small eyes flashed with anger and it leaped toward her with its claws and dagger extended but then a silver axe flew downwards killing the goblin and effectively ending the battle. 

Karma wiped her forehead on her blue sleeve and pried the dagger out of the goblins hand. She tucked it into her bag to sell or use later. Above, the sound of bows loading arrows had stopped. She could hear the party getting their stuff together and looting corpses karma couldn't see.   
"You okay? You should get that arrow out of your shoulder when we arrive at the dragon's roost." Duke lightly touched the arrow and flinched.   
"Ill have it looked at when we get to dragons roost”.. Now let's go regroup with the others before Aura convinces them to leave us behind."

He laughed and climbed out of the clearing. Karma was about to follow when she spotted something on the ground nearby. "What is this?" She reached down and picked up the round object. It was made out of painted wood. Its outside ring was red and it's base color was a light blue with a sword in the middle. Karma inspected it closer before recognizing the symbol. “ what is the assassins guild doing here?”. She muttered to herself “ I know you and trix are still here but why?”

."Karma come help us move the horses off the road!" Yelled Splash from the other side of the bushes.   
"Coming!" She pushed her way through the branches to go help her friends. And tucking the wooden circle in her jacket pocket. 

****

They arrived at dragons roost where they could rest and deliver the letter to Thraslaug dragons beard. The party had agreed on taking it to him in the morning. They were way ahead of the army of goblins that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and were slowly marching toward dragons roost and the other kingdoms. They even had good weapons and training! What was next fire breathing goblins? 

Karma ran her cleaning rag down the length of her grass blade. Trying her best to clean off the blood. The innkeeper Mistyspark had joking offered her “grass” cleaner to clean the blade. She was never going to hear the end of that from her friends. 

Annoyingly blade refused to be cleaned so she flicked her wrist and the blade shrunk into a blade of grass and curled around her arm. “ Any luck 

with lawn mower?”. She heard aura say tauntingly from across the table.  
“ you better watch out or she's going to lawn mower you!”. Exclaimed humphrey ducking a swipe from Auras hand. “ We are not calling it a lawn mower. It is a much more graceful sword then that. Karma snorted straightening up in her chair in mock offense.

“ Your only saying that because you might as well be half plant”. Aura giggled ducking a flying chicken bone before it smacked into her face. “ I'm going to bed its late”. 

Alphys stood up and headed up to the where the girls were sleeping tonight. “ yeah we should all get some rest we don't know what we are going to be asked to do tomorrow by mr dragon's beard”. Aura suggested after she had made sure she wasn't going to get hit by a chicken bone. Everyone agreed and went up to their respective rooms to get some rest for the night   
***  
“ Now while everyone is asl- 

oh sorry i forgot to introduce myself i am Jetstream the person who has to explain all the lore and mishappenings of these three islands yes there are two other islands now sit down and get comfy because this is going to take awhile”.   
The eventide islands came to be because of underwater volcano eruptions shifting the lands Eventually humans came to live here But on these islands there were vast jungles filled with deadly creatures no one knew where they came from but many people believe they were summoned here to protect these lands from invaders yet they left the growing cities alone”.

Over time more people and more civilizations like the dragon born and elves and many others the island the adventure takes place on is named dragons roost because of the dragon attacks on the new cities but they were able to fight dragons off but that technology is long lost to history. Since this place had a high concentration of magic the people and cities harnessed this power to keep their cities running. Along with the ability to shape shift. Not many are able to shape shift anymore as it takes years and years to master but some are born naturally with it. and This may sound surprising but all forms of magic including dark magic is allowed. 

Surprisingly dark magic is like exercising the more you do it the better you get the same goes with all magic and wizards are well respected for their craft but not all is well with dragons roost. Two dragons were seen flying overhead one was all greens and browns and the other was black with a

dark green underbelly. Then the goblin attacks started it was like they had appeared out of nowhere and that is why our heros Splash Karma Duke Humphrey Alphys And Aura are here. Anyways we should get back to the main story.  
***

Everyone was finally out of bed and ready to deliver the letter. The inn keeper had kindly offered them some horses to get to the King's palace as soon as possible. And they wasted no time getting out on the road and on their way.

They passed many small stores and odd little shops dotted here and there. The palace was much less a palace and more of a castle; it was a smaller fortress inside the town's walls for the people to retreat into if needed.

The party arrived at the gates but were stopped by the guards. They moved their axes so they were blocking the gates and called out to the party. “ What business have ye? The king is very busy and he doesn't like to be bothered with silly matters.  
“We are here to deliver an important message for the king's eyes only”. Humprhey got his horse to move a few more steps so they could see who was talking. “ state your names “. one of the guards let out an exasperated sigh you first dragon born. “ my name is Duke and that's alphys karma aura humphrey and splash”. 

He took turns pointing at his friends. “ oh we know who you are come in”. The guards lifted their axes to allow the party through. “ dismount your horses we will have them taken to the stable”. The party dismounted and entered through the gates which opened into a small courtyard filled with flowers and trees and a path straight ahead to a beautifully carved Wooden door two more guards stood outside of it looking straight forward they didn't move except to open the doors to let the party in.

when they entered the main building around ten feet away a dragon born sat on the throne his scales were brown and orange with bits of white in there from what they could see.

His horns were like a stags pointed and reaching toward the ceiling. He was wearing a fancy coat with a dark purple shirt underneath along with a pair of black dress pants and on his head was a crown that was way too small for him. He was looking down at the party with a serious look on his face. “ We have a message for you. It's from the academy.  
Karma watched as duke handed over the letter to Thraslaug dragons beard. The king opened the letter. You could see his eyes move back and forth as he gave the letter a quick scan. Then folded it up and placed it on a table nearby. “ i can't defend the city unless you do something for me. Recently there has been strange activity in an abandoned part of town and my top generals are going missing. We suspect there is an assassins guild operating in town.

I need you to stop whatever's happening before all my best fighters disappear then i will aid the academy in fighting off the dragon army”. The party stood in quiet silence for a few minutes. “ We except if it can save the eventide islands”.   
Aura broke the silence. “ good i will see you soon”.

The king made a gesturing motion with his hands to dismiss them and two guards came out from behind the pillars and pushed them out into the yard. As soon as they were out of hearing range of the guards the party started talking about how they were going to take on this assumed threat.

Karma looked over at the direction the guards had pointed to she could just barely see the rotting roof tops and collapsed buildings. But the mansion was the easiest to see. It sat uptop a hill overlooking the ruined buildings but this thing wasn't a old normal house it was a towering mansion but even from this distance she could see its roof sagging and vines and other plants growing in its charred rotting wood. She shivered at the sight of it. “ let's get the horses, it's no use standing around here”. Aura advised. “ i'll go ask the guards. Mumbled splash stepping over to the guards. “So does everyone have everything they need?”. 

***

“ this is probably the biggest regret of my life”. Karma shuddered as they rode closer to the mansion now that they were closer they could see the real damage one side of the house had collapsed and an awful smell of rotting burnt wood reached their noses. “ it wasn't my idea”. 

Replied splash glaring at Alphys. “ wel what else were we supposed to do? Let the goblins take over. She could see her elf friend Aura shake her head as the party continued to argue. “

let's just get in and get out. I do not want to be in that house when it collapses”. Karma took one more good look at the house she could tell it used to be painted a bright white but the paint had chipped away over the years there was a large front yard with some kind of wire running from a post on the porch to a small pine tree close by. Two porch chairs and a porch swing where sitting up there two but the porch swing was no longer attached to the ceiling. The party took turns entering the house so they didn't break the floor of the porch and fall through the wood.

Once they were inside the smell of mold and plants ran wild and hit them even harder they couldn't even smell the charred wood anymore.

“ this place gives me the creeps”. Announced Duke. ducking under a low hanging roof to keep his horns from catching on to it. “ hey there's a basement door and it looks untouched. She heard Alyphys call. Karma looked around for their tiefling friend. “ i'm in the kitchen!”.

She called as if she could read their minds. “ coming!”. Shouted the party simontainilisty. They entered the kitchen miraculously without breaking anything. The door was untouched and looked almost like a new passage was perfectly clean, no cracks, no plants, just a cold breeze wafting from it sending shivers down the party's members' spines.

“ we are so going down there”. Karma heard Splash declared. And without a second thought she started walking down the stairs. “ go after her!”. Aura huffed following their friend. Everybody looked at eachother like are we really doing this? And chased after their friends.

***   
“ hey remember when i said earlier this is the biggest regret of my life? This is my biggest regret now”. After going down, who knows how many stairs they entered a room with a sword in the middle and two stone cats sitting on either side of a steel door. “ ooo! Free sword”.

Humprhey ran up to the sword and was about to pull it out before Duke grabbed him by the back of his sweater and yanked him away. “ wait dont be stupid we dont know what it will do”.

“ over here look at the text above the door. '' we can't all read ancient texts Aura ''. Called splash impatiently. “ oh yeah anyways the text reads those who wish to pass must defeat the guardians of ages long pass”. Aura paused to look around the room as there was nothing else besides the two stone cats. “ wait weren't the statues looking straight forward before-”. A sliding of metal against stone cut off Karmas sentence as she turned to see splash pulling the sword out of the stone. “ we need to fight those”. Splash pointed to the cat guardians who were now looking at her. “ those are the guardians``.

The party didn't have time to yell at her before the stone cats leaped off their pedestals. Karma flicked her wrist and the grass sword extended into a fully sized sword in her hand. Aura took out her spell book and raised her staff. And alphys took out her daggers knowing potions wouldn't work against the guardians. They seemed mostly focused on splash before duke let out a loud roar and swung his axe at one of the stone cats legs.

It was then it took notice even though he barely cracked its leg it swiped at him letting out a sound that sounded like boulders scraping against each other the sound was horrible and everyone visibly flinched then the stone cat chased after duke shaking the floor with every step strangely out of the crack sprouted a withered plant with glowed with some sort of weird energy. “ i don't like this! “. shouted duke trying to keep away from its steel claws. “ ill help! “

. Alphys looked over her shoulder at Duke and chased after the stone cat waving her dagger. And before you could say muffins a crackling sound and a clang of metal accompanied the sound of rocks breaking apart.

Looking behind her she saw aura looking on in surprise while a small storm cloud hung above her head throwing little lightning bolts onto the ground. “ what happened?”. Karma turned around quickly to make sure alphys and duke were okay. but got slapped in the face by her own grey fur. “ crumb muffins!”. She shouted. “ lure the stone guardian over here like gargoyles they freeze fall over if they get struck by lightning! and if you hit them with a sword they fall apart”. The storm was getting slightly bigger and started carrying dirt and debris around the room. Karma turned just in time to see Duke run past Aura and the wizard summoned a thunder bolt striking the stone statue rendering it useless.

Then splash raised the sword above her head and struck the stone statue. It shattered into a million pieces it seemed like time slowed down but then the statues reformed and walked back over to the pedestals and the iron doors swung open. The runes above the door shifted into a new message. That was actually readable.

“ sword bearer you have earned ownership of the sword talon, use it wisely”. Splash smiled and threw out her old sword and slid talon into her sword belt surprisingly it reshaped to hold the sword and the party carried on to the next room without any questions. It was a simple storage room with a few red cloaks hanging on the walls, nothing special except a few boxes but carved onto them where pictures of a sword

in the middle of two rings and above it two words that simply read. “ the Guild”. Wonder how they got in with those cat things up front”. Observed Humprhey. “ probably a back entrance of some sort leading into the woods

”. Guessed Duke opening one of the crates and seeing what they could salvage. “ there's nothing but potions of poison and stun in here you might want to use these alphys. ``I'm coming just give me a minute”. The tiefling replied reading some scroll that Karma was pretty sure she found laying around.

“ this lists orders and how much they spent on them is interesting. “ we should put on these cloaks to pass off as assassins if we need to engage any. Aura tossed a cloak at there friends and even though it was a tight fit for the taller ones such as duke and Aura but it would have to do for now if they were going to wander around unhindered. “ Let's continue, we don't have much time to hang around and poke at crates. They moved on to the next room which was less of a room and more of a small hallway leading to a door at the end. “ wait hold up there's something wrong here”. Karma stared at the floor closely before picking up a big stone and throwing it down the hall.

It bounced a few feet then a huge pit opened up and swallowed the stone into some dark abyss the trap stayed open clearly triggered for good until it was reset. “ lets go, we can jump over this.

***  
Finally the party was over the mega death trap of doom and in the next room was a circle of hooded figures sitting around a table playing some sort of card games. One of them looked up and was about to go back to playing but then looked closer at the party and whispered something to his friends. They all stood up and approached the group. “ Password?”

one of them asked, taking off his hood which was apparently blocking his vision. It was a jet black dragon born with golden rings around his horns and a golden colored stripes running down his snout. Without thinking about it karma looked him in the eye. “ The password is Silence and stealth”. The dragon born pulled the hood back over his face and walked back with his friends to play cards.

The party quickly left the room and closed the door before turning to karma. “ how did yo-”. Splash was about to say but Karma cut her off. “ you guys know i was part of an assassins guild once its a common password nothing else``. the party nodded and continued without any further questions about the events they continued to carry on to the next room which again wasn't a room it was a huge hall that looks like it used to be used for dining but now a huge ravine was splitting the room in half with two bridges running across to other doors. ``This is where we split up Aura Humphrey you come with me Splash Duke And alphys you go to the right”. Duke gave her a weird look. “ we didn't agree to anythin-”.

Aura gave him a glare “ she's right we should split up and cover more ground call if you need help”. And without arguing ( again miraculously )

and split up. It was a well lit room with at least ten people milling about sharpening weapons and tipping them with poison and a wizard was sitting in the corner looking like he was enchanting weapons. But the weirdest thing about the place was several skeletons were just chilling and guarding the doors. Aura tapped her shoulder.

“ I bet you ten gold pieces the wizard in the corner is a necromancer”. Aura grinned at her friend mischievously “ i bet you twenty he isn't”. She whispered back. “ can we just focus on getting through here without getting caught?”. Humprhey whispered loudly back at them. The party continued on silently as possible before the wizard turned around and gave them a hard stare. 

Now that they could see his face they could tell it was a normal human. Surprising for a place like this. But as he got off his chair to approach the party Karma could tell he had the “ i raise undead for fun because i'm edgy”. Kind of vibe. “ you win this time”. Karma said in a low voice passing a bag of coins to Aura. the wizard reached them and gave them a quick once over. “ I don't remember seeing you here, you new?”Humprhey gave his friends a worried look and cleared his throat loudly.   
“ no we are just from a different city headquarters”. The wizard brought a scroll out and took a good look at it. “ this letter says nothing about sending people over to check up on us. Maybe you should go see whitestorm to clear everything up”. The wizard gave them an evil grin before turning around to go back to his chair but snapping his fingers at the skeleton guards.

The skeleton guards looked over at the party and raised their swords and walked over and soon the party was pushed into a dark dimly lit room. 

“ so your the one Nightshade said would be coming”. A white cat person jumped down from the rafters in front of the party.

They were wearing a jacket with a satchel slung over her shoulder and along its strap where little spaces to slide different potions or poisons into. “ Your friends should be here any second now”. Just as the cat person spoke more skeleton guards came through the door with Duke Alphys and Splash. “ Anyways since we are all here my name is White storm. I come from the Whitecrest family and you have wandered into the wrong house”.

The cat grinned at them then nodded at the Skeletons to let the prisoners go. “ lets see how you do against me and my shadow warriors. White storm jumped back into the rafters and the door behind them opened revealing the whole room of assassins they had passed through. The people in the room all turned their heads to look at the party then drew their weapons.  
***  
Karma sliced at the tiefling in front of her trying to land a hit. But the tiefling dodged her blow and slashed at her side. Leaving a deep scratch. Karma turned to swipe at the fast moving blur in front of her but a yell from a friend caused her to pause.  
“ My sword broke!”. She could just make out Humphrey's voice over all the shouting. “ Hit them with your guitar then or play a song or something!”. Her friend Aura yelled back at him from somewhere to her left. What followed next was someone playing the guitar.

Strangely the People surrounding Humphrey reeled away as if in a daze. “ That's some magic guitar you have!”.

I yelled before turning around to see where the tiefling was but it was staggering like a few others around them. She slashed at the tiefling giving a deep cut and it shook its head as to shake off the confusion and ran off no longer willing to battle. Karma spun around quickly to see if she could help her friends. They seemed to be doing well the enemies numbers were thinning but whitestorm was still there in the rafters watching the battle. Eventually most of the assassins fell back but the stronger ones formed a small line at the end of the room about three. Four if you counted Whitestorm “ fine ill deal with you myself i'm actually surprised you made it this far not a lot of people do”. 

White storm flicked her tail at the Assassins at the other side of the room and a battle broke out again. Karmas grass blade clashed against white storms causing sparks to fly despite her sword not being made out of metal. “

you look familiar, have I seen you around somewhere before?”. Whitestorm asked as their blades met each other a second time. “ no i don't believe so”. Karma replied parrying a slash. “ and honestly i would talk to you but right now your trying to murder my friends so im kind of occupied right now”. After a few minutes the assassins must have realised they were fighting a losing battle and whitestorm ordered them to retreat. “ Come on we will go back and report to the nightshade . We don't have the time for this

``. assassins must have a thing for rafters because they were up there and gone in seconds. The party watched them go before sitting down to treat their injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ill be posting whenever i finish the next chapter!


End file.
